Love Is Love
by Sean-Darren
Summary: #LoveWins #MarriageEquality Z and Aaron find out about the legalizing of Gay Marriages and here is their lovely reactions.


_"What Does This Mean?"_

Aaron whispered softly staring at his computer screen, he couldn't believe his eyes and he definitely couldn't hold down that huge grin that wants to appear on his face as he read the news. This was the best day of his life, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the computer screen even when his boyfriend Z Melton, of six years walked into their apartment from a long day at work.

He couldn't contain his giggles while he ran his fingers through his neon blue hair and licked his bottom lip unconsciously. He hasn't even heard the front door to the apartment opened. He didn't even know his boyfriend was home until he felt arms snake around his waist. He jumped slightly in pure surprise, turning his head coming face to face and with his boyfriend Z.

Z chuckled softly at his boyfriend's reaction and pecked his lips with a gently kiss before leaning forward and looking at the computer screen, "what has you in a fit of giggles?" He didn't bother reading the article to exhausted from the work. He removed himself from his boyfriend and took his hat off revealing his still green dyed hair.

Aaron blushed at his boyfriend's kiss, it didn't matter what he did Z always managed to have him blushing up to his ears. He looked over towards him and smiled a bit, "I just finished reading something insane Z! Insane and I can't even believe it."

Z watched his boyfriend, it was hard to get Aaron excited. In high school, he would barely crack a smile and it took forever for him to have Aaron open up with him. Aaron, he was the type of person who didn't get impressed easily and it was hard for Z to impress him especially on the first date. "What has you all excited?"

Aaron took a deep breath before telling his boyfriend the great news. The news that had him giggling uncontrollably, he stood up from his chair and grabbed Z hand bring him over to the couch. The two seat down, "the supreme court had voted to legalize gay marriage, we can finally get married."

Z stared at his boyfriend in disbelief, they could get married anywhere? This was insane. He couldn't stop the huge grin the ripped through his lips, he grabbed his boyfriend's chin and kissed him deeply on the lips.

Aaron was slightly cut off guard by the kiss, but he soon relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his neck and tangling his fingers green hair. This news was just wonderful, they have been talking about marriage for awhile now and probably soon adopting a few children. They will finally be the perfect married couple, like the other couples.

Z pulled away from the kiss and stared into his boyfriend's eyes, "marry me, Aaron we had talk about marriage for the longest time and now that we can get married, I want to make you my husband, I love you with all my heart and you'll make me the happiest man alive if you say yes." He pulled him into his lap and held him close to his chest.

Aaron eyes started to swell up with tears of joy, he had dream of this day his whole life. As a young boy, he had told his parents he was going to marry the same gender when he got older. His parents being homophobia sent him different therapist trying to change him or cure him as they would put it. And here and now like he promised as a child he was going to marry the man of his dreams, "Yes, oh god fucking yes, I'll marry you" he said in between choking sobs.

Z wiped his tears away and cupped his cheek kissing him deeply with love and pleasure. He couldn't help but chuckle into the kiss when Aaron clings onto him for his dear life. He knew Aaron didn't grew up in a safe home and his parents were abusive to him for being gay, he came from a broken home and he wanted to fix it for him. He wanted to build him a new and improved home, one that will heal all his wounds and bruises.

Z couldn't have been anymore happier when he said yes, that word had on the verge of crying with his lover but he held on. He had to be the strongest one out of the two of them. He pulled away from the kiss and stared into his fiancé's baby blue eyes. "I love you so much Aaron Thompson Wilcox, soon to be Aaron Thompson Melton."

Aaron couldn't hold back his tears and more started to spill, "I love you too Zason Melton." He felt so much love coming from his lover, and he couldn't stand it he was so happy. After being thrown out his parents house at the age of fourteen, he never thought he'd find someone to love or to love him in return. That's why he had shut himself out from the world.

Until Z came along changing the world around. He had to come into his life and demand him to open himself up to other people. He was glad that he did because now he had a ton of people who loved him and care for him including Z's parents who was very supporting of their relationship and had allowed him to move in with them sleeping in the guest room of course.

Aaron was snapped out of his thoughts when Z kissed his forehead and held him tightly against his chest. He couldn't help but giggle at his actions and look over towards him with nothing but pure love. His world has been changed thanks to his wonderful, handsome, and loving fiancé Zason Melton.

 **Note** : I want to thank Hazelnut Swirl for informing me or the new that throughout all 50 states in America gay couples can now get married. That's what's inspired this touching one-shot, I have written for you wonderful people today. If you actually want a story about this couple Aaron and Z let me know. This is mine and Hazel's new shipped couple ;) if you want to know more about the emotional Aaron, I'll be doing a meet and greet story for him and other characters I have, thank you Hazel for that idea and I hope y'all enjoyed this story. -Gay Sean Out ㇧2㇧2


End file.
